Bewilderbeast VS M.U.T.O.
Bewilderbeast VS M.U.T.O. '''is the ninth episode of Wolverine-Man's first season. It pits Drago's Bewilderbeast from How to Train Your Dragon 2 against the M.U.T.O.s from the 2014 Godzilla movie. Description 2014 was a pretty good year for movies, and today's combatants literally stuck out as the year's biggest theatrical villains. Can Drago's war machine triumph over the Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Bewilderbeast.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES M.U.T.O..) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Miles away from North America A massive monster was making it's long and tedious journey to New York City. A tall, well built man was riding on the beast's back. This man wore his hair and beard in thick dreadlocks. Multiple scars ran over the man's face and body. There was a stump where his right arm was supposed to be. His attire consisted of a sleeveless shirt and a thick waist belt. He wore blue trousers and his boots were covered in fur. This man's name was Drago Bludvist. "I can almost smell them. Keep moving!" Drago stabbed his bullhook into the monster's back, prompting it to pick up the pace. ---- New York City Two giant monsters ran amok. Their physical appearances were identical: They both had grayish-black and red bodies. But their genders were different; they were male and female. They both had triangular jaws, with the male monster having two 'mandibles' in his chin while the female only had one. The female monster had two pairs of forelimbs and a smaller pair on its chest and was much bigger than the male. One of the two forelimb pairs was modified into the male monster's wings. Both had red eyes and two hind legs. These monsters were the '''Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms, also known as the M.U.T.O.s. They eventually reached the Comanche point power plant, and they attacked it with great fervor. The high pitched alarm wails erupted in their ear canals, but they didn't really pay much attention to it. Nor did they heed the spraying of machine gun fire and the army artillary that was blasted at them thoughtlessly. It did little but annoy the giant beasts. Little did the M.U.T.O.s know, something big was coming their way. A loud roar caused the M.U.T.O.s to spin around to see the source of the roar. It was an immense four-legged dragon. It had holes in it's wings and tail, dark scales and looked very menacing, tyrannical and violent. It only had one tusk, implying that the other one was severed. The tusk also had a shackle on it, much to the M.U.T.O's curiosity. It's frills were similar to a dreadlock and the dragon itself was covered in scars that indicated years of training and abuse. The M.U.T.O.s were facing the Bewilderbeast. Because Drago was hidden behind his Bewilderbeast's frills, the M.U.T.O.s were unable to see him. And to say that he was determined to create another dragon army would be an understatement. Soon, he would find and enslave every dragon he could find and rule the world. Then, he would come back to Berk and give get his revenge on them. Drago was practically going insane with determination. The Bewilderbeast stared at the M.U.T.O.s and hissed, trying to force them to cower under a hypnotic ultrasonic broadcast. But much to Drago's confusion, the M.U.T.O.s didn't struggle under the Bewilderbeast's command. "What?!" was all he could say. The M.U.T.O.s roared at the Bewilderbeast tauntingly. This turned Drago's confusion into anger. "Intimidate!" he yelled. The Bewilderbeast proceeded to stand on it's hind legs like a bear and roar at the M.U.T.O.s loudly, hoping to intimidate them. However, the M.U.T.O.s weren't cowards, much to the Bewilderbeast's chagrin. Drago got even angrier. If these dragons weren't going to follow him, there was only one thing to do. GO FOR BROKE! "FIGHT!" shouted Drago. "And don't ignore me this time!" The Bewilderbeast roared as it crashed it's front legs onto the ground. It then advanced toward the M.U.T.O.s. The M.U.T.O.s roared back as they too advanced. Every step they took shook the earth. But unfortunately for the Bewilderbeast, the male M.U.T.O. landed on it's back. His appendages stabbed into the Bewilderbeast's back, causing it to roar painfully. The male then spotted Drago and grabbed him in his mouth before he could react. He then threw a screaming Drago into the air and swallowed him whole. The Bewilderbeast stood on it's hind legs again in an attempt to force the male M.U.T.O. off to no avail. The female M.U.T.O. charged like a bull and latched her jaws around the Bewilderbeast's neck. In retaliation, the Bewilderbeast used his front legs to push the female M.U.T.O. to the ground and pin her. The female M.U.T.O. struggled, but the Bewilderbeast was too heavy. He began to inhale. Unfortunately, the male M.U.T.O. tore off one of the Bewilderbeast's frills. This caused the Bewilderbeast to let out a skyward roar as it fired a large amount of freezing water. ---- The sky A random Boeing 747 flew through the sky. It was on it's way to Ireland where the passengers would stay for their holidays. But this was not going to be a good holiday. The plane was suddenly blasted by a large amount of freezing water. The plane froze within seconds before anyone in the plane could panic. The plane began to plummet to it's doom. ---- New York City Back in the city, the Bewilderbeast and the M.U.T.O.s continued their brawl. And things weren't going so well for the Bewilderbeast. The Bewilderbeast roared as the male M.U.T.O. continued to stab it's back. The female M.U.T.O. slowly got up and roared at the Bewilderbeast. Trying to ignore the pain in it's back, the Bewilderbeast charged. The two massive proportions rammed heads and they both attempted to push the other back. Unfortunately, the female M.U.T.O. was stronger. No matter how much it tried, the Bewilderbeast just couldn't overpower it's opponent. The pain in it's back didn't help. At this point, tears began to well up in the Bewilderbeast's eyes. Why couldn't he live a peaceful life? Why did that bastard have to torture him into becoming his own personal war machine? Why was he being tag teamed by two monsters who were immune to it's hypnosis when he should have been impressing his master? Suddenly, the Bewilderbeast's upset face turned into an enraged face and he blinked back the tears. He wasn't going to die like this. He would make his master proud. He would kill these annoyances, find and enslave every single dragon on the entire planet ''and create an army bigger and better than before. A roaring Bewilderbeast then stood on it's rear legs for the third time in a row and fell onto it's back. The male M.U.T.O. didn't stand a chance. He was crushed within seconds. As the female M.U.T.O. roared in anguish, the Bewilderbeast rolled on it's side and got up. He faced the female M.U.T.O. and roared at her, demanding her to fight. The female M.U.T.O. then looked at the Bewilderbeast right in the eyes and roared at it in pure rage. He was going to pay the price for killing her mate. The female M.U.T.O. then rammed her head into her opponent's, forcing it to move back. She then bit down on the Bewilderbeast's tusk. The Bewilderbeast fired it's ice blast, freezing one of the female M.U.T.O.'s appendages. He then sliced through the frozen limb like butter with his tusk, resulting in blood spilling out everywhere and the female M.U.T.O. roaring in pain. With a devastating swipe, the Bewilderbeast took down the female M.U.T.O.. He then proceeded to plunge his tusk into the female M.U.T.O.'s stomach. The female M.U.T.O.'s loud melody of pain echoed through the city before she stopped moving. After pulling it's blood-covered tusk out of the female M.U.T.O.'s seemingly lifeless body, the Bewilderbeast let out a huge roar of victory. He then walked away, hoping to find more dragons and hoping to enslave them. Suddenly, the Bewilderbeast heard a loud roar behind him. A shocked Bewilderbeast spun around to see the female M.U.T.O., who was very much alive. And VERY pissed off. The Bewilderbeast soon got over the shock and stood on it's hind legs and roared at the female M.U.T.O. loudly. But unfortunately for the Bewilderbeast, this was a big mistake. The female M.U.T.O. rammed her head into the Bewilderbeast's stomach, causing it to crash onto it's back. The female M.U.T.O. stood over the Bewilderbeast, raised it's appendage and plunged it into the Bewilderbeast's heart, causing it to burst like a water balloon. The female M.U.T.O. then roared to the heavens before walking away, having avenged her mate. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' M.U.T.O.! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees